Mama
by Jade-Eyed-Jinchuriki
Summary: After Riku's parents die in a car crash, he wanders off in search of help, only to get lost. He is found by Sora's mother and her best friend. The two women soon grow attached to this new addition to their lives and try to help the young boy come to terms with his loss. ***On hiatus as another story idea is currently distracting my muse***
1. Prologue: Saria and Tsurukaru

A.N. Just a little background info for this story. It takes place about a year before the events of "birth by sleep," meaning Sora and Riku are about 3 or 4 years old here. Also, there are a few OC's in this, but they're only my personal take on what Sora's mother and her best friend are like. I don't think they'll be Mary-Sues, so nothing to fear. That said this will obviously be another angst fic, since I specialize in them, but it wont be a graphic fic like "Bait" was. Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Saria nearly slammed the newspaper she was reading onto the table. She had just read a follow-up story about a young couple who had died in a car crash nearly two weeks ago. What had made her so angry was the matter of the young boy that had gone missing after the crash.

There had been evidence that the child was in the car with his parents when the crash happened, but he seemingly disappeared by the time the authorities arrived. They had given up on a search for him after two weeks, speculating there was no way someone so young had survived for that long. That and the fact that the poor child had no family left to claim him if he was found.

_Family or none, you do not simply give up on a child! _Saria continued to seethe, trying to think of what would happen if her own child was in that situation. She couldn't. All she kept getting were images of him cold, hungry, frightened, and in pain. She hated the idea of someone so young suffering like that. She looked into the living room, spying her son curled up on a chair watching cartoons. Sora, her shining light. She would do anything in her power to protect him.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Saria! Let's walk home together!" Came the jovial chirp of Tsurukaru, Saria's best and closest friend. The two worked together and lived right down the road from each other. Since Tsurukaru was a new mother, Saria personally thought it would be best if she didn't overexert herself, but the weather had been so nice lately that she chose not to deny her the fresh air.

The two took the walk at a leisurely pace, enjoying the feel of the sun beating gently down on them. It was too good to last, as about halfway into their walk, it became overcast and started pouring.

"Now of all times!" Saria cried in exasperation as she tried to shake the rain out of her eyes. The rain was freezing, not one of those typical warm summer rains, and last thing she wanted was her and her best friend to become ill. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by the deep clap of thunder.

"Tsurukaru, we should hurry, it's getting stormier by the minute!" Saria looked over at her friend to see that Tsurukaru was not even listening to her. Her focus was elsewhere, and as Saria followed her gaze, she realized why.

There was a small, forlorn looking form lying on the side of the road. At first, Saira thought it was some poor animal that had met it's demise by traffic, but as they got closer, they soon realized that it was a child. Tsurukaru ran to him, scooping him up gently and feeling intently for any signs of life. He had a pulse, and was breathing, although shallowly. But he was so cold, and too light for a child his age.

Saria crouched beside her friend, running a hand through the child's dirty silver hair. He looked like he was about Sora's age. She got a good look at his face and clothing, and suddenly her blood ran cold.

"Tsurukaru... It's that boy... the one from the car crash almost two weeks ago!"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. What shall be done about the child?

Chapter 2.

Saria remembered how this child's picture and description had appeared just about everywhere after news of the crash got out. Even so, she almost didn't recognize him. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he was so thin. The poor child must have been starving this whole time. Her heart ached for him.

"Poor thing. I wish we'd brought some kind of food or water with us... he doesn't look like he'll last much longer... uhhhh, Tsurukaru, what are you doing?"

Saria looked at her best friend with embarrassed shock that quickly turned to understanding. Under normal circumstances, she would've called this extreme, but this was a desperate situation, and now, it looked heartbreaking. Tsurukaru was a new mother... and she was providing the boy the only sustenance she could offer.

"Shhh. I know it tastes strange, but it's all I have to offer now little one." She spoke soothingly to the child as he began to whimper.

"I'm sorry about this Saria, but the boy was too dehydrated to just do nothing..." Tsurukaru said apologetically. "It'll help him last until we can get him some help..."

"I know. I would've probably done the same thing if I was capable..." Saria answered. "What should we do?"

Tsurukaru looked deep in thought as she continued to coax the boy to drink. "Get him out of the elements, then call for an ambulance. He obviously needs medical care. Come on, the longer we sit here thinking about this, the longer this poor child will have to suffer. Let's get home at the very least."

XXXXXXXX

Saria's home was the closer of the two, so they went there, where Sora stood waiting for his mother. He had gotten out of daycare early. His curious expression immediately traveled to the unconscious child in Tsurukaru's arms and he opened his mouth, a question ready on his lips.

"Sora, honey, I'm going to need you to go play in your room for a little, ok?"

Sora pouted at those words, but complied as Tsurukaru walked past him and laid the boy on the couch, beginning to strip him of his sodden clothing. Saria went in another room and came out bearing several blankets and a set of soft pajamas that were a size too big for Sora. The boy was soon wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets, with Tsurukaru trying to warm him with her body as Saria phoned the hospital. He had began to revive a little by the time the medics arrived, and was clearly frightened by the sudden flurry of activity around him.

"It's ok kiddo, we're here to help you..." One of the medics, a young man with a cheery face, tried to soothe the child as they examined him. The boy was beyond soothing though, he was wide-eyed and crying through the whole ordeal, and had let out a blood-curdling shriek when another of the medics drew blood from his arm. The sound had drawn Sora from his room, and he stared wide-eyed at all the people poking and prodding at the strange boy. He began to cry himself, forcing Saria to leave the boy's side and reassure her own child that they were not in fact hurting him. Tsurukaru could hear her through the rest of the noise in the room.

"I know it looks like they're hurting him sweetheart, but they're not. That boy is sick, and they're trying to make him better..."

They wanted to carry him out of the house on a stretcher. The poor child was frightened enough, Tsurukaru could not bring herself to let them, and had nearly gotten into an argument with one of the medics until they allowed her to carry the child out in her arms. He was still crying by the time they had left, but Tsurukaru had managed to get him to calm down and was now asking him simple questions to keep his mind off his fear.

"Do you have any games you like to play?"

"I l-like having races with my f-friends"

"Do you win them a lot?"

"Y-yes, I'm very fast..."

"You must look like a blur on the race track, huh?"

She managed to get a small smile from him. "No, I'm not that fast..."

"Wait, one day, you will be, and that silver hair of yours will earn you a nickname like 'silver streak,' nobody will be able to touch you!"

He chuckled slightly. "I hope I didn't scare that other boy too much, I don't wanna make him run. Can you tell him sorry for me?" The child was beginning to nod off again.

"What's your name? So he'll know where it's coming from?"

The boy barely whispered his name before he settled back into sleep.

"It's Riku..."

End of Chapter 2.


	3. His name means earth

Chapter 3

The child's hand was wrapped tightly around two of Tsurukaru's fingers. He had begun to shiver, she could feel the tiny hand trembling. She looked up at one of the medics for advice, but all of them were too busy tending to the boy or monitoring his vitals.

_He's so weak, he still might not make it. How did he manage to hold on for as long as he did? He must have been so scared._

The child was whisked away to the emergency room upon arrival, and though Tsurukaru wanted to stay and comfort him, she was firmly instructed to stay in the waiting area. She had nearly forgotten she had a child of her own to care for, and used the time to make a call to her husband and ask him to watch the baby.

Though initially annoyed by her absence, he was understanding and told her to take as long as she needed. She waited for what seemed like hours before she was approached by a middle-aged woman in a white coat.

"Are you the one who accompanied the child here?" She asked, taking a seat next to Tsurukaru.

"Yes. How is he?" She asked apprehensively.

"It was very lucky that you and your friend found him. He was just a few hours away from succumbing to dehydration. He was also malnourished and in the early stages of hypothermia, though he showed no signs of injuries from the car crash. He's stable now, and sleeping comfortably. We should be able to release him when he returns to a healthy weight, however, he has no family that we can contact to place him in the care of..."

"I can be his contact then! Just tell me what information you need!" Tsurukaru said, her heart breaking at what she had just heard. She had heard of it happening before- but the prospect of someone so young being that close to dying still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The female medic left some paperwork with Tsurukaru, informing her where she could leave it when she was finished, and that she could see the child in a couple hours if she wished to. Not wanting to stay in the stark surroundings of the hospital if it wasn't necessary, she opted to pass time by walking around the nearby town.

The storm had finally cleared, making the air cool and clean as she wandered around. She grabbed a quick bite at a tea house, then headed back to the hospital to see if she could visit the child yet. That was when she saw it, displayed in the window of a small shop on the way there. A soft pale grey teddy bear with deep green eyes that made her think of the child. He had lost everything so recently, his parents, his home, he may never see his friends again. The least she could do is give him something to hold onto during what she was certain would be long, lonely nights.

XXXXXXXX

She had returned to the hospital with the bear clutched under one of her arms and was now being led to where the child was being kept. It was a small room, but it was painted in warm but soothing colors, not like the stark white of the rest of the hospital. He was still sleeping, covered in several warm blankets. Tsurukaru could make out the clear tube of an IV leading from his hand and prayed that the child was still asleep when they administered it, remembering how he had screamed when they simply drew blood.

She struggled to remember what the child said his name was as she cautiously approached the bed. It was another name like Saria's son Sora, a name that connected to nature, but what was it? Oh... Sky and _earth._

"Riku, can you hear me sweetheart?" She whispered in the boy's ear, gently slipping the bear into his arms. He held the bear close to his small body, nuzzling his face into it's soft fur. She could hear the child whisper something, caught between a dream and waking.

"Mama? Is that you?"

The ache returned to Tsurukaru's heart as she heard Riku call out to his mother. She still didn't know how to inform someone at such a tender age that their parents were... gone. She sat on the bedside and pulled the boy into her arms, stroking his hair and whispering soothingly to him. She decided she wouldn't concern herself with that until Riku was well enough to handle it.

End of Chapter 3


	4. He's just a toddler!

Chapter 4

Saria and Tsurukaru would try to pay Riku at least a brief visit every day while he was in the hospital. Though he was making a massive improvement physically, nobody could get him to reveal how he had found himself so far from the crash, none of the medics, nurses, or even Saria and Tsurukaru, who he had decided to trust immediately. All he kept telling them was he got lost.

"But how did you get lost? Were you trying to go to your house, were you looking for help?" A nurse with a more abrasive personality continued to press him. "You should have stayed where you were, somebody would have come to help before long, and you wouldn't have gotten sick!"

Saria felt a hot flash of rage cross her heart at the nurse's harsh treatment and wanted to give her a good verbal lashing, but wouldn't do so in front of Riku. She was obviously not a parent herself. Riku had probably had the same thing drilled into him that she always told Sora- if something bad happened, go find a grownup that he could trust.

The nurse continued to berate Riku in this manner for several minutes until the stress became too much for him to handle, and he hid his face in the soft fur of his teddy bear. Saria could hear him begin to whimper.

"Can I speak to you in the hallway for a minute _madam?_" Saria asked the nurse with a hint of venom in her voice. She followed the nurse into the hallway and made sure to close the door behind her before she started.

"What is the matter with you?" She seethed, as the nurse looked at her without even flinching. "He's a young boy who had just been traumatized, do you expect him to think rationally in that state?"

"With all due respect ma'am, this is reality. That boy has nothing left and is going to have to grow up really fast. Best to get him ready to face that sooner than later."

"Do you even have a soul?" Saria hissed, her temper flaring. "He's just a toddler who just lost his parents! He needs comfort and support right now, not just your twisted notions of 'reality.'"

XXXXXXXX

"Riku, hey... Are you gonna come out of there little one?" Tsurukaru asked the child, who was still buried in his bear's stomach crying quietly.

"Why was that nurse yelling at me?" Riku asked, looking up slightly to get a better look at Tsurukaru.

"Oh, sweetheart. I know that was very mean of her. But we're all confused right now. None of us know why we found you so far away from where the car crashed. You can talk to me if you want to. Do you remember what happened?"

Riku finally began to open up, telling Tsurukaru all that he could remember. His parents, who he called "mama" and "daddy" were taking him home from daycare, when suddenly their car began to roll over. Though Riku was shaken, he said he didn't feel anything hurting him. He tried to wake his parents up, but neither of them wanted to.

He remembered his mother telling him if he was in trouble to go look for a grownup, like a policeman or fireman. That was what led him to leave his parents and wander the streets alone. But he couldn't find anyone to help, he couldn't even find a town, just endless roads. He could not remember much after that, just feeling very hungry and sleepy. He had probably passed out on the roadside they found him on shortly afterward.

"Where are mama and daddy? Why haven't I seen them yet?" He asked wildly at the end of his story. Tsurukaru nearly broke down, wishing desperately to tell him the truth, but not sure if he was ready to take it yet.

"I don't know little one. I wish I did."

Riku did not want to hear that. He buried his face in Tsurukaru's shoulder and began to cry again.

"I just wanna go home!" He sobbed quietly. Tsurukaru gathered his small body in her arms and spoke as soothingly as she could to him, which was difficult as she was near tears herself.

"You'll be home soon, don't worry."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Surrogate mother

Chapter 5

Tsurukaru was greeted by a shrill wail from her daughter Selphie upon arriving at her home. She scooped up the infant and began to feed her, causing her to settle down. Her husband looked at her, eager to know how her day went. Work was uneventful, as always, but these past few nights often brought up a different subject.

"Riku finally opened up and told us what had happened to him. He doesn't seem to be aware that he is an orphan now, he keeps asking for his mother. There was this nurse there, too. I don't know how she was ever allowed to work with children- Telling a four year old to grow up and face reality! But she made me think. When that poor child is well enough, Lord only knows what sort of situation he'll be placed in!"

She had heard the horror stories before, there were some foster parents out there who only took the job for the funding, often neglecting and abusing those children who were unfortunate enough to be left in their care. It would kill her if she found out Riku was left with such a home.

"I keep hearing the same thing over and over... that he has nobody left, no family or guardians who would take him. Is there no way for us to adopt him? I already love him like my own child!"

"I know, dearest, Everything you told me about Riku makes me want to protect him too. But it's not that simple. There's a lot of legal matters to go through in adoption, even if we were allowed to take him in, it would take months to get through all the steps."

"Well than we should get to work, shouldn't we?"

XXXXXXXX

Saria was met by a heartbreaking sight when she came to visit Riku that same day. His legs had become swollen and painful as they began to heal from the long days he had spent wandering. The medics had tried using a painkiller to ease the discomfort, but it had proven to be too harsh for Riku, and now he couldn't keep anything down. Saria had spent most of that evening comforting him as he was reduced to dry heaving, having nothing left in his stomach to bring up.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Saria asked as she continued to cradle the sweating and shaking child. She hated seeing him so miserable.

"Just until the painkiller leaves his system, should only be a couple more hours at most. They want to try him on something new later, something gentler." One of the medics replied apologetically.

The heaving eventually died down, allowing the boy a chance to rest. A nurse came into the room- to Saria's chagrin, it was the same one who had been cruel to Riku. Her demeanor was more understanding this time, something told Saria that her verbal lashing yesterday had something to do with it.

"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. It's no excuse, but I had just finished working with an unruly teenager who unfortunately shaped my mood for the day. You're right, I was asking far too much from a child. I promise you it won't happen again."

She wasn't lying, her actions around Riku were cautious and gentle, but unfortunately, the boy had been given another reason to dislike the nurse. One of the medics did not want to risk triggering another vomiting episode by having him take medicine by mouth, and intravenous painkillers were more harsh than the one he had reacted to. So that left one other option, and it wasn't pleasant.

Naturally, the mere mention of "Medicine" would now cause Riku to panic and barricade himself under his blanket so that nobody could get at him. They tried everything to coax him out, but nothing worked. One even tried dosing him while he was sleeping, but the boy was a light sleeper to begin with. Saria had to laugh at that incident- the medic left the situation with a black eye because Riku kicked him.

The ordeal had pretty much required Tsurukaru's presence for several days. She was the only one who could keep Riku calm enough to allow them to give him the medicine- she would lay him on his side, head in her lap stroking his hair, as one of the medics slid a small but hard capsule into his body. He still flinched and cried out at the intrusion, but at least he didn't scream or fight back. Saria was awed by the effect her best friend had over the boy.

But to Tsurukaru, it was another reminder of why she had to fight for him. He obviously needed her, not just to keep him calm while he was given medicine, but as an emotional support. She was the only one who had been able to bring out a smile where tears had been, who could make him forget his pain. She was the only one he was willing to embrace, as though he saw her as a surrogate mother.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Riku and Sora

Chapter 6

Riku's legs had healed completely and he was close enough to a healthy weight that the medics thought it was almost time to release him. Those who had cared for him in the two weeks he spent there were also growing attached to him and began leaving him little "going away" presents ranging from an extra cookie or popsicle with his meals to a gift that both startled and touched Saria and Tsurukaru- the nurse that had yelled at Riku that one day had left him a blue stuffed dog to go with the bear Tsurukaru had given him, calling it a "peace offering."

They had also made the effort to help give Tsurukaru and her husband guardianship over Riku. It was temporary, only giving Tsurukaru 6 months time to try to make it permanent, but it was the best they could do. At least he had a home to go to.

Saria was the one who had arrived to take Riku home that day- she had offered to take him so she could have more time to make room for the boy. Much to Riku's delight, she had brought Sora with her. He had not been around anyone his own age since he was brought in. Sora acted shy around him- he remembered Riku as the strange boy all those medics were hurting all those weeks ago, and was afraid he might inflict more pain if he grazed him the wrong way.

Riku was actually the first one to reach out to Sora, reaching out to shake his hand in the polite manner his parents had taught him. He smiled at the younger boy as he did so.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku..."

"H-hi..." came the shy response from Sora.

XXXXXXXX

Sora warmed up to him more as the day progressed. Saria decided to treat the two boys to ice cream before heading home. Riku, who was beginning to miss having good food, ate his up greedily and almost instantly regretted it.

"OWWW! BRAIN FREEZE!" He exclaimed as he clutched at his head. Sora could not help himself, Riku's behavior was so drastically different from the day he met him that it looked almost comical. He laughed and playfully swatted at him with his spoon.

"Well you're not supposed to eat it so fast, silly!" He said, earning a look from his mother.

"Sora, be nice!" Saria reprimanded him.

"Aww mom, I'm just playing!" came Sora's whiny rebuttal.

As Riku finished his ice cream at a slower pace, it was Sora's turn to experience brain freeze, leaving him clutching at his own head exclaiming "OWOWOWOWWW!"

"Now who's the one taking it too fast?" Riku said as he began to chuckle.

XXXXXXXX

Riku spent most of the afternoon being led around Sora and Saria's home. The first question Riku asked was where Sora's father was. Turned out he was away- it was fishing season and he was a fisherman. He wasn't used to seeing a household without a father figure in it.

Sora was obviously happy that his dad was a fisherman however, and kept telling Riku that he couldn't wait until he was older and could go out on his boat with him. It explained why Sora had so many fishing-themed toys.

Tsurukaru arrived early in the evening to take Riku to his new home. She had spent most of the day preparing their guest bedroom for him, and it showed. She had borrowed a few things from Saria and Sora- mostly clothes that were too big for him and some toys that the younger boy did not play with so often.

Since he would be spending a lot of time there, she wanted the boy to be comfortable and happy. He was thrilled with the idea of having the large bed in the guest room all to himself- it was a small bed by adult standards, but to a toddler like Riku, it seemed so big and inviting.

"Am I gonna be able to see you guys again? You've all been so kind..." Riku asked as he began to doze off.

"What do you mean? We're all right here..." Tsurukaru asked.

"When Mama and Daddy come and take me home, will I still be able to come and see you?"

Tsurukaru nearly panicked at the remark. She had forgotten that Riku still didn't understand what had happened to his parents. And now that the imminent possibility of him being adopted was there, he would have to find out the truth very soon.

"Riku, sweetheart. There's something I need to tell you..."

End of Chapter 6


	7. They can't be gone!

Chapter 7.

Riku could sense something was amiss from the moment Tsurukaru spoke. She could see it in the sudden apprehension he demonstrated.

"Whats going on? Aren't Mama and Daddy coming to get me?" She could hear the rising panic in his voice. For a second, she reconsidered, thinking he still wasn't ready. But she had already crossed into that threshold, there was no turning back.

"This is not going to be easy to hear sweetheart," She began. "But your parents won't be coming for you..."

Riku's eyes widened, Tsurukaru could see tears beginning to form.

"But why? Do they not want me anymore? I told them I was sorry about the way I acted in daycare that day. Don't they still love me?"

Tsurukaru gathered the distraught boy into her arms, where he buried his face in her shoulder, tears coming hot and fast now.

"No, it's not like that at all little one. They do love you dearly and want you, but not where they are, not yet..."

"Then why don't they just come home?"

"Because they can't... They're dead, little one. You do understand what that means, right?"

Riku's eyes got even wider. He understood, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Gone, forever? But... it's not true, it can't be true. I saw them, they were just sleeping, they can't be dead, no!"

Tsurukaru tried to pull the boy further into her embrace, but this time he pushed her away. He was losing it, she suspected he would. What four-year-old reacts nonchalantly to hearing their parents were gone. She never even met an adult who stayed calm after learning of a loved one's passing.

"They'll be here for me, soon! You'll see. They're not gone! They can't be gone!"

XXXXXXXX

It took a long time to calm the boy down enough to help him settle into sleep. She went to bed with a heavy heart that night. She didn't know how children handled grief, and she feared for the boy. She prayed he wouldn't be driven to any extremes by his loss.

The cries of baby Selphie pulled her out of her musings and offered distraction from the dark thoughts. She stiff felt it pertinent to check on Riku after she finally got the baby to settle down.

The room was dark and eerily quiet when she walked in. The only sound was that of the breeze from the open window. That was what prompted her to call out the boy's name.

"Riku?"

No answer. He could have just been too deeply asleep to hear, but then why didn't she hear any sleep noises: no snoring, no rustle of blankets, not even the soft sound of breathing.

She turned the light on and was met by a terrifying sight.

Riku was missing.

End of Chapter 7


	8. They never left you

Chapter 8

Tsurukaru checked all over the house, thinking he could have simply needed to use the bathroom or get a drink of water from the kitchen. There was no sign of Riku anywhere, making her call Saria in a panic.

"Hello?" Saria was still half-asleep, it was evident in her voice, but she came to complete awareness quickly after hearing Tsurukaru's two words:

"Riku's missing..."

"WHAT?" The response was so loud she did not need the phone to hear it. Saria was clearly distraught over the news. Tsurukaru didn't blame her, knowing her thoughts always involved picturing Sora in the same predicament when something like this happened.

She told Saria everything that had happened prior to Riku's disappearance, getting a low groan from the other end of the line.

"I think I told him too soon..." Tsurukaru said, guilt dripping from her voice.

"No, he had to find out the truth sooner or later. You did the right thing. It's an unfortunate fact that not everyone can handle grief well. He is only a toddler after all."

"We still need to find him before he does something drastic!"

XXXXXXXX

It was typical of the local police to do nothing on the matter, claiming that "The child had to be missing for longer than 48 hours before a search can begin..." Tsurukaru slammed the phone into the receiver in response, getting startled reactions from her husband and Selphie.

"I'm coming to look for him too..." Her husband said as Tsurukaru grabbed her sweater and prepared to venture out into the night to find Riku. She turned around, planting a apologetic kiss on the man's lips before speaking.

"Don't worry about it. You just make sure Selphie gets back to sleep..." She said as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

"Curses!" Saria exclaimed as another storm began to settle in the area, engulfing them in an icy torrent. It would make their search that much more difficult but at the same time that much more urgent. A small child like Riku could easily catch his death of cold if exposed to these elements for too long.

The two women shouted the boy's name until their voices were hoarse, but were having no luck. Their search took them out of the small neighborhood and progressively closer to the roadside they first found him on.

It was cruel irony that they found him there, curled up at the base of a tree near the roadside, crying quietly. Tsurukaru ran to his side and held him in a tight embrace, humming a soft lullaby and allowing him to let his emotions out.

"Why did they have to go? Why did they have to leave me?" Riku sobbed quietly.

"They never left you, little one." Tsurukaru spoke gently. "They're right here with you, right now. It's raining because they're crying for you sweetheart, they don't want to see you hurting like this. They want you to be happy."

Riku looked up, eyes wide and bloodshot, but no longer crying. It was the first time Tsurukaru noticed what a brilliant shade of aqua his eyes were, even in the dim light, they seemed to glow in their intensity.

"They must have led you guys to me that day..." He said quietly. "I was cold, hungry, and lonely, then you two were there. I felt warm and needed, for the first time in so long..." He shivered, the chill was starting to get to him.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home so you can stay warm and needed. You'll get yourself sick again if you stay out here too long." Scooping the child up, Tsurukaru carried him piggyback-style back to her home. Riku smiled and let himself fall asleep on her back.

The storm dissipated before the small group made it back home, the air becoming clean and calm, the night lit up by a full, brightly lit moon. The night was at peace again.

End of Chapter 8


	9. He's a polite little boy

Chapter 9

Grief has a tendency to wear a person out, and Riku was exhausted by the time they got him home. He didn't stir as they changed him into warmer, drier clothes, and curled up clutching his bear as they returned him to his bed. Not desiring another venture into the night, they stayed with him until they were absolutely sure he was asleep.

XXXXXXXX

It was no surprise that the boy woke with a fever the following morning. He had spent several hours in cold, rainy conditions. Tsurukaru made him spend the day in bed to ensure it didn't progress to anything worse. Riku became bored quickly, but did not complain. He was surprised with a visit from Sora, who arrived holding what looked like two butterfly nets.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to come to the shore and catch fish with me, but mom told me you were sick. Maybe we can do that some other time- Hey, my dad will be home from his fishing trip soon, and if you're better by then, we can go to the play island on his boat!"

"Play island?" Riku asked, confused.

"Yes, its a big island we have all to ourselves. It's got all kinds of tree houses and bridges and things to climb and play on. We can do whatever we want there! We could go fishing, have pretend sword fights, or run races..."

"You race?" Sora had gotten the other boy's attention.

"Yea, I'm really fast too! We should race some time!"

XXXXXXXX

Tsurukaru came to Riku's room with some snacks for the two boys and was pleased to find that they got along really well. Sora was currently seated at the foot of Riku's bed showing off some of the picture books he had "donated" to Riku. He was currently explaining what one of the stories in said books were.

"Oh, this one is really cool. It's about a toy maker who wants a son, so he builds a puppet, and a good fairy makes him come to life..."

Riku didn't say much, though he seemed to be absorbed in the other boy's every word, smiling quietly, waiting until Sora was done speaking before he asked any questions.

_He's a very polite little boy...His parents taught him well._ Tsurukaru noted as she watched the two. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there, leaving the tray of cookies and milk on the bedside table.

"So you seem to be getting along with Sora quite well..." Tsurukaru said to Riku.

"Yea, he said he wants me to come to the play islands with him when his dad comes back from his trip. Will I be able to go?"

"If you're better at the time. He should be home in about a week, if you behave yourself and get the rest you need, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go to the play island with Sora."

Sora jumped for joy at the news, landing with a soft _thwump_ at the foot of the bed. Riku started to laugh. The other boy was clearly pleased at the news, and it looked amusing to him.

"That's great news! Now I really can't wait for Dad to come home! I got a new friend to go to the island with!"

End of Chapter 9


	10. My dad, the fisherman

Chapter 10

The spring fishing season finally came to a close, and Sora's father returned. The boy's happiness could not be more evident- every minute he spent with Riku was devoted to what they had planned when they went to the play island. Sora wanted to teach Riku how to catch fish in the shallow water near the shore, meaning that they were going to be swimming.

Riku was immediately embarrassed to reveal that he didn't know how to swim- his old house was not close enough to any bodies of water to make learning the skill convenient. He was surprised to find out that Sora, who was only 3 and a half years old, did not only know, but was in fact very adept, offering to teach the other boy, before his father stepped in and said it should be an adult's responsibility.

Sora took more than skills with fish and water from his father. The man looked like an adult Sora- having the same spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, and the same cheerful demeanor, though not nearly as idiotic as Sora's.

They were to set out during the weekend, when Sora's father had a chance to recover from his trip- fishing was tiring and dangerous work, Riku had heard the lecture from Sora enough times. Though the events were not with people as close as family members, Sora had also had far too much experience with death for such a tender age.

He had lost friends of his family and father in the multitude of seafaring hazards that came with being a fisher- storms, capsizing, risk of exposure and malnourishment if they found themselves stranded, and other less common but equally as horrific ordeals.

One incident stood out in the little boy's memory- where he had met a shipwreck at the shore he was supposed to meet his father at. A large, unstable wave had tossed their boat on the shore. The place was swarming with medics and bodies, and both Sora and his mother Saria were convinced the storm had taken their father as well. It explained why he was so frightened of those medics the first day he met Riku- they were an open association with one lost at sea.

His father survived, but had made it a point that everyone in a fishing community such as theirs be taught basic aquatic survival from a young age, including recognizing weather patterns and knowing how to swim. Which was why Sora, who was a toddler, was such an adept swimmer. His father had started bringing him to the play island regularly for just that reason- to give the young boy some experience with being out at sea, while still being a safe distance from home.

XXXXXXXX

It was a balmy Saturday afternoon, another storm had cleared up the night before, leaving the air calm, but damp. It was a good day to visit the island.

They used a medium sized wooden rowboat to reach the island, one that could easily accommodate the three of them and maybe a couple more if there were any willing to come. The only other child in the area old enough to come was a boy about Riku's age named Wakka, but he was more interested in staying home pretending his beach ball was a blitzball. They had only met once before, and it was rather boring.

Sora was thrilled, looking eagerly over the edge of the boat to try to stare at the fish in the ocean's depths, occasionally sticking his hand in the water and playfully splashing his father, only to be scolded about leaning too far over the edge.

Riku was the polar opposite. He didn't know how to swim, and was frightened that every bob and rock of the boat was going to throw him over. He'd jump every time a gentle wave washed against the side, and was clinging onto Sora's father for dear life by the time they arrived.

"You can let go now kiddo, we're there!" Sora's father said with a gentle chuckle as he tried to pry the shaking child off of him. He hoped he'd be able to at least get him in shallow water today, but didn't know if he'd be able to calm him down enough to do so. He lifted the two boys out of the boat and onto the dock, following them closely.

"Hey Riku, catch!" Sora exclaimed, tossing one of the wooden swords that sat propped against a nearby structure.

"What's this for?" The other boy asked, confused.

"We're gonna have a sparring match, c'mon!"

XXXXXXXX

Sora's father watched the two boys for a short time, knowing eventually Sora would get overheated and head for the water. He needed a great deal of energy to be able to keep a close eye on that hyper child alone, but now there was another one there who had yet to learn how to swim. Hopefully Sora would behave and stay close to the other two while they were in the lesson.

"You beat me again? No fair!" Sora exclaimed as Riku knocked the younger boy off his feet yet again. He held out a hand and helped him to his feet. Sora stood up, sulking.

"This is boring, I'm going swimming!" he said sourly.

That was his father's cue. He got to his feet and walked to where the two of them stood, Sora walking briskly to the water while Riku stood back, hesitating.

"Don't be afraid..."

Riku jumped at the sudden nearness of Sora's dad. He was standing close, holding out a guiding hand.

"I know Sora can be rambunctious at times, but don't fear, he knows better than to pull cruel swim pranks, especially on a newcomer... Come on, I know where it's safe." Taking the boy's hand, he led him out to the water.

End of Chapter 10.

A.N. This chapter is pretty much my personal headcanon. I often wondered why children as young as Sora and Riku were in Birth By Sleep would be out on an uninhabited island, and my only theory was one of their parents must be a fisher who is serious about teaching everyone in the area about water safety, both because they live on an ISLAND, and because he had witnessed too many accidents that were easily preventable I ultimately made Sora's dad fit this position, and he basically uses the play island to give his son and any friends he might have some experience in a boat.


	11. Swimming Lessons

Chapter 11

Riku was barely waist-deep in the water when he began to panic. He kept shrinking closer to Sora's father, making sure he had something to grab onto if the waves dragged him in. The man was patient with the boy the whole time, while giving him small, encouraging nudges into the water.

"Don't be afraid..." He kept repeating to the boy. "I'll be right here to help you if you can't do it."

Sora meanwhile was as far out in the water as his father allowed him to go, which was almost deep enough to come up to an adult's chest. He was having a blast, though, propelling himself just beneath the surface of the water, trying to get a look at the larger fish that favored the warm shallows. He knew most of them by sight, and also which ones could be caught and eaten. He wanted to surprise his mother with a meal of fresh fish that night and was now trying to target one.

Riku gasped and looked at Sora's father questioningly when he saw the other boy disappear beneath the surf. The man just smiled at him reassuringly:

"He's trying to catch some fish, he must have just found a good one..."

Sora popped up to the surface barely a minute later, triumphantly holding a medium sized, flailing fish in both hands.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to retrieve it for us..." Sora's father left Riku's side briefly, swimming over to his son and capturing the fish in a mesh pouch he carried with him, something that looked as though it could easily carry a small sized haul in it. Once there were fish in it, they simply left it secured near one of the docks, where no predators or sea fowl could get at it's contents.

The man was back at Riku's side in a matter of minutes, and was now coaxing him into deeper waters, where he could learn to swim properly. Naturally, the boy panicked again when he found himself at a depth where he could no longer reach the ocean floor without completely submerging himself, but Sora's father kept a firm but comforting grip on him, giving him instructions on how to tread water and propel himself through it.

As Riku became more confident, Sora's father decided to let him try some stuff on his own. He wasn't going to be cruel and throw him in without warning like his own father did, but was going to give him some time to mentally prepare.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go now, Just remember what I told you and you should do fine. If you feel yourself getting tired or scared, i'll be right there to help..." He said softly, as he withdrew his hands. As he felt the only thing supporting him give way, Riku almost panicked again, but remembered to just keep his arms and legs moving. He was able to keep himself afloat for a full minute, so Sora's father took a few steps away from him.

"I want you to swim to me!" the man said. Riku had been taught a few different techniques during their brief lesson, and opted for the least tiring one. He dog-paddled over to the man, who looked at the boy, beaming.

"Well done!" He said. "Think you could try another technique this time?"

He took a few more steps from the boy, this time, Riku decided on a faster butterfly stroke. He wasn't so successful this time. His face went right in the water, which filled his nose and mouth. He popped right back to the surface, choking and sputtering. Sora's father was right at his side that instant, and Riku clutched at him, shaking. He was not accustomed to the sensation of getting water up his nose, and it was not a comfortable experience for him.

"I think that's enough for one day..." Sora's dad said, heading back to the shore with the boy in tow, calling for Sora to come back. The other boy gave a brief squawk of protest, but complied. He had managed to catch a lot of fish on his own- enough to feed both his and Riku's families that night, so he had a little pride in himself to make up for the disappointment of his swim being cut short.

They wanted to be home before sunset that day, so they packed up and loaded their boat shortly afterwards. Sora's father gawked at the amount of fish his son had caught.

"Whoa... you caught all this by yourself?"

Sora beamed. "Yup, a school of tuna got too close to the shore. Some of them didn't escape in time."

"I'm impressed, keep this up, and I just might find myself competing with you one day!" He ruffled his son's hair. Sora beamed at the praise.

"Just wait Riku, once you get the hang of swimming on your own, we can catch fish on the island together! Maybe with you helping, we'd get a big enough haul to feed us all for a week!"

As they returned home, Riku was more at ease with the constant movement of the boat. The day's swimming lesson had left him too worn out to care. He actually looked forward to going back to the island again and discovering what else could be explored on it.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Time to fit together

Chapter 12

Riku and Sora became fast friends, spending as much time together as possible, either sharing toys and storybooks at their homes, or out at the play island, which the two began to explore more of.

Riku was quickly becoming as proficient a swimmer as Sora and his father. He soon advanced to diving and catching fish like Sora, the two bringing enough fish home to feed the entire neighborhood. Sora's father began to place a limit on how much they could place in a single haul, the large hauls were proving quick to spoil.

Luckily Saria knew numerous ways to prepare it, or they would have gotten bored with it quickly. It didn't stop her from giving a distasteful look at Sora and Riku's latest haul. Sure, being in a fishing community made seafood a staple, but the locals enjoyed beef or fowl on occasion. Saria was convinced if they ate much more fish, every cat in the area would start stalking them.

Yet Saria's skills were proving to be a godsend to Tsurukaru, who had found herself so busy with the process of adopting Riku that she had no time to cook anymore. The countless paperwork, interviews, questions, it was a drain on her. It was becoming especially bad with the deadline rapidly approaching. Riku had been living with them for four and a half months now, and Tsurukaru only had six to get everything done. She was beginning to lose hope, learning that an average "quick" adoption would take nine months to complete.

That meant that Riku was almost doomed to spend at least some time in a different home until all was done. She feared for the child, who had lost everything so recently. How would he cope with being displaced again? She began to give him reassuring talks before bed every night, and advice.

She hadn't let go of the fear that Riku would be placed with abusive foster parents. She had to prepare him for the unlikely possibility, to tell him it was okay to go and find help if he thought someone was hurting him.

XXXXXXXX

Baby Selphie crawled across the floor of Saria's living room, giving happy squeals and laughs as Sora or Riku would grab her attention with a brightly lit or noisy toy. Saria had told them to keep her distracted while her and Tsurukaru had a talk.

She looked like she was on the verge of breakdown, and was ready to start crying at any given moment. Saria tried everything she could to console her.

"Everything is going to be fine, trust me. Even if Riku has to leave, it's only going to be temporary..."

"But what if he gets placed with one of _those _families. I don't want him to get hurt!"

"The odds of that happening are very slim, and even if it did, Riku is smart enough to find help. He's gonna be fine, and you're gonna be fine. I'm sure that you'll be allowed to see him whenever you want."

"Not if they send him too far away."

"Not likely if his perspective family is here."

"But..."

"Don't give it any more thought. I know you have a soft spot for him, but you're probably overreacting. Everything needs time to fit together, we all know this. It's gonna be okay!"

XXXXXXXX

"Isn't it awfully late to be going to the island?" Riku asked when Sora and his father showed up at their door one evening.

"Not today!" Sora said, beaming "It's the summer festival after all, and you get the GREATEST view of the fireworks from the island!"

"But we wouldn't be able to find our way back home..." Riku retorted, growing increasingly confused.

"We're going to camp on the island tonight, so there's nothing to worry about there. And Tsurukaru knows you're coming, we asked her about it earlier." Sora's father said

Riku turned to look at Tsurukaru, who nodded to confirm his statement. Riku ran to his room to grab his favorite bear and returned to set out with the other two.

The sunset looked especially spectacular from in the middle of the water, where it could be reflected cleanly with no interruption by land. It gave the ocean a bright golden-orange glow, making Riku think they were paddling their way across lava instead of water, though this stuff didn't burn.

They set up a small campfire near the shore, cooking a small meal of the fish Sora and Riku caught. The two didn't have much time to do so, with Sora's father insisting they be out of the water before dark, but the haul was still decent, and they had brought some other food to add to it. They sat, eating their fill, waiting for the fireworks to begin, making conversation.

"How're you liking it here, Riku?" Sora's father suddenly interjected.

"It's nice, everyone here is very friendly, why?" Riku responded.

"Because we were all wondering how you would feel about making this your permanent home."

"I thought it already was..." Riku answered.

"Well... not yet, not in the technical sense, but Tsurukaru is trying to make it so it can be."

Riku stared at Sora's father, confused.

"Riku, we all know nothing will ever replace your mother and father, but Tsurukaru would like to adopt you as her son..."

End of chapter 12.


End file.
